A Hollow's Deal
by Drop of the Sweetest Poison
Summary: HichigoxShinji. One-shot! When Ichigo invited Shinji to his house for a sleep-over, it wasn't his idea. Then, Shinji 'accidentally' spilled his dessert on himself... Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: A Hollow's Deal

_Summary_: HichigoxShinji. One-shot! When Ichigo invited Shinji to his house for a sleep-over, it wasn't his idea. Then, Shinji 'accidentally' spilled his dessert on himself... Yaoi.

* * *

All was silent as the Kurosaki family ate dinner. An awkwardness hung over them, and they found that they had nothing to say.

Hirako Shinji observed this with little interest as he picked at his noodles. He glanced up at Ichigo, who sat opposite him at the table. He was surprised to find the amber orbs trained on him, analyzing his every move.

Yuzu and Karin sat on both sides of Ichigo, and Isshin was perched nervously next to Shinji. He eyed Ichigo, then Shinji, then Ichigo, then Shinji, then Ichigo, then Shinji, then...

Ichigo cleared his throat loudly and slammed his chopsticks on the table. "So... let's not eat in silence the whole time. Yuzu, how's school?" Ichigo inquired, turning to the girl in question.

Yuzu began, "Well, in school today, the teacher made us..."

Ichigo tuned out of his sister's narration and found himself focusing on Shinji once again. Lewd comments were whispered to him in a distorted, serpentine voice.

Shinji, unaware of the teenager's intense stare, toyed with one of his chopsticks.

"...and it was so unfair! She took away my drawing pencils when I had nearly finished my picture of a pretty tree when I wasn't the one who..."

Ichigo allowed himself a small exhale, fighting his eager demon within.

_'He's so close! Let me have him, King! Let me have him_!'

"...but at least he didn't do it again, right?" Yuzu finished, bringing Ichigo and Shinji out of their thoughts.

Ichigo hummed in agreement to Yuzu's question, nodding dumbly, as his hollow receded for the moment.

"Fantastic story, my daughter! I'm so glad you can stand up to that boy!"

"But it's so obvious he likes you and you like him." Karin snickered, reaching over Ichigo to prod Yuzu on the shoulder gently.

Yuzu blushed and shook her head rapidly. "Oh, no! We're just classmates! That's it!"

Isshin sighed happily and threw his hands to both sides of him, arms extended. "My dear, at last you have found love! I can hardly wait to meet this boy when you invite him over for—_Oof_!" His head ripped to the side from his daughter's punch.

Karin cracked her knuckles and dropped back into her seat, annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be the protective father shouting about how boys have cooties and stuff like that?"

Isshin rubbed his abused nose and blinked. "Uh... that's right! Yuzu, don't ever think of boys like that again! That is highly inappropriate!"

"B-but—" Yuzu stuttered, eyebrows drawn up.

"Speaking of inappropriate," Karin muttered, leaning closer to Ichigo, "quit looking at your friend like you want to jump him at the table."

Ichigo choked on his tea and sprayed the hot liquid on the table.

Shinji jumped, rearing backward to avoid being soaked. He glared at Ichigo, lips curling in disgust.

Isshin was quick to shift his gaze to Ichigo. "Son, don't spit tea at your guest! That's not very nice!" Isshin admonished, waving a finger at the sputtering teenager.

"But... she...!" Ichigo gestured to Karin wildly as she put on an innocent faςade.

"Don't go blaming your poor sister for your actions!"

Ichigo sighed harshly and stood to retrieve a dishrag from the kitchen.

"So... Shinji," Isshin began, turning to the by-far silent vizard, "tell us a little about yourself."

Shinji frowned, obviously unhappy at being the center of attention.

Ichigo re-entered the room with the dishrag and began mopping up the tea.

"What should I say?" Shinji asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Where do you come from?"

"I've lived near the pier in south Karakura Town my whole life."

"Do you have siblings or pets?"

"I don't have any siblings, but I live with some roommates. And I don't have any pets."

"How old are you?" This came from Yuzu, who believed he looked older than her brother.

"Fifteen." A lie.

"So, you're in the same grade as Ichigo!" Yuzu smiled.

"Same class, actually."

"How wonderful! So, you and Ichigo must be really good friends, huh?"

Shinji was cut off before he could speak.

"Yuzu, didn't you have some dessert made?" Karin interrupted, pushing her bowl and chopsticks away, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Oh, yes! Let me go get it!"

"You're staring again," Karin hissed to Ichigo, smirking as he averted his eyes with a blush from Shinji, who fiddled with a button on his school shirt.

"What are you blushing about, Ichigo?" Isshin cried. "Kurosaki men don't blush! We make women blush at our charms and manly good looks!"

"It's... nothing," Ichigo growled, bowing his head. "It's just really hot in here."

"_Ta-da_!" Yuzu announced, balancing a platter of small cakes as she skipped to the table. "Sponge-cakes with strawberry chocolate icing!" She passed each of them a cake, beaming proudly at the compliments.

"Wow, Yuzu, this looks great!" Karin gushed, digging into her cake immediately.

"Wonderful, Daughter! You never fail to make this old man the proudest in the world!" Isshin wiped a tear from his eye.

"Awesome job, Yuzu!" Ichigo sent her a genuine smile.

Shinji's lips curled into a small smile, and he bowed his head, accepting the treat.

Ichigo chewed on the cake, savoring it, noting at the strawberry flavor that dominated it. He groaned inwardly, however, when a familiar dark presence gripped his mind once again.

_'Quit eating, and force him upstairs_!'

'What do you want me to do?' Ichigo shot back at his hollow. 'He's eating, I'm eating, my sisters are eating, and my dad is eating! That's what we do at this time!'

The hollow growled threateningly. '_I don't like your tone. Watch it, King, and do something to make him have to go upstairs_.'

'Any suggestions? I'm not like you.'

'_You_ _mean you're not a pervert_?'

Ichigo could feel the wide grin that spread on his hollow's face. 'Yes. I'm not a pervert like you.'

'_If_ _you really want to know what I think will work, listen up_.'

Shinji held his plate with the cake above his lap and transferred portions of it from the plate to his mouth with his chopsticks, enjoying it immensely.

Ichigo held his breath as he lifted his foot under the table and extended it to Shinji, all the while groaning, 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this.'

'_Just relax, and do exactly what I say_.'

Shinji prepared to lift another bite of cake to his mouth when an unexpected rough pressure between his legs caused him to yelp and drop the cake onto his lap.

Ichigo hurriedly retracted his foot, hiding his flushed cheeks.

Yuzu rose from her seat and flashed to Shinji's side. "Oh, Shinji, what happened?"

Karin snickered to herself and gave Ichigo a knowing look. "Smooth..."

Isshin frowned at the mess of cake and icing. "Well, that's certainly not good! You may use the restroom upstairs to clean up!"

Shinji avoided all of their stares and raced up the steps, cheeks burning in humiliation.

Ichigo stood up quickly. "Dinner was delicious! I'm going to bed now! Good night!" He followed Shinji, ignoring Karin's smothered laughter and quiet, "Sure you are, Ichigo."

* * *

Shinji unbuttoned his shirt and was about to pull it off when Ichigo appeared at the door. He gritted his teeth and spun around to face Ichigo. "How dare you pull something like that at the table!"

Ichigo forced his eyes to meet Shinji's own and not his exposed flesh. "I... uhm..."

Shinji straightened his posture and frowned at Ichigo. "Well, what's done is done. Let me clean myself." Shinji gestured to his messy shirt and abdomen.

The hollow purred, '_Let_ _me out, King. I can take it from here_.'

Ichigo furrowed his brow. 'Fine, but only if you keep your end of the bargain. You won't talk to me for a month after this and completely leave me alone.'

'_You have my word, King_.'

Slightly unsure, Ichigo reluctantly allowed his hollow to take his place.

Shinji turned to the sink once again and dipped a finger into the mess, musing on how he wouldn't want to waste such a delicious treat.

Suddenly, he found himself slammed against the sink, and the porcelain was digging into his flesh. Shinji grunted at the pain and glanced over his shoulder, ready to reprimand Ichigo.

However, it was not Ichigo who pressed him against the sink and slid his arms around the blonde vizard's waist possessively. It was a bleached version of Ichigo. His hollow.

At Shinji's confusion, the hollow cooed and nuzzled his face into blonde hair. "Finally, I can do whatever I want to you."

Instantly, Shinji was spun around to face the demonic hollow.

The hollow stroked his cheek in a mockingly loving gesture, grinning widely. He noticed the finger coated in strawberry chocolate icing and raised it to his mouth. With that, the hollow wrapped his lips around Shinji's finger and slid his tongue up and down the length of it, eyes never leaving the vizard's.

Shinji bit his lip to stifle a groan and glared heatedly at the hollow. "You know, you shouldn't be out like this. If Ichigo had joined us like I had offered, he wouldn't have to worry about you taking over his body."

"We wouldn't want that," the hollow purred. "If he had joined you and learned how to keep me in control, I couldn't do things like this..." He roved his hands down Shinji's body until he reached his backside. He cupped him and hauled Shinji against him. The hollow didn't care that icing and cake was staining his pure white shihakusho.

Shinji struggled against the hand that kept him firmly against the hollow, and he once again stifled a groan at the friction between them.

The hollow observed this with slight amusement. "If you weren't so stubborn, you'd be really verbal." He placed his lips to Shinji's ear, and his hot breath swept over the flesh as he whispered, "I want verbal."

Shinji's cheeks flushed. "I'm not doing this with you! I don't do this at all!"

"Virgin?" the hollow breathed excitedly. His hand caressed Shinji's backside firmly. "Allow me to take you, then. I promise I'll make it feel really _good_."

Shinji felt his resolve breaking as the hollow's hips ground into his own. "_Ngh_... I... I..."

The hollow then pressed his lips against Shinji's and kissed him roughly.

A voice coming up the stairs called out softly, "Shinji?"

The hollow swore under his breath and hid behind the door, motioning violently for him to see what the girl wanted.

Shinji stumbled out of the bathroom in a daze. "Y–yes?"

Yuzu shyly presented the teenager with a new cake. "You didn't get to finish your other one, so I made you a new one."

He accepted it and smiled down at the girl. "Thank you. I was really hoping I would get another taste of this. It's really good. Strawberry is my favorite."

Yuzu giggled happily. "Strawberry is very good! Ichigo loves it, too! He can't resist it!"

Shinji tucked this bit of information away for future reference.

"Uhm... oh, do you have a change of clothes?" Yuzu asked, frowning at the mess of his shirt.

"Yes, I brought some clothes, thanks."

"Okay! Well, good night!"

Shinji stepped back into the bathroom and stared down at the specially-made cake.

"How _nice _of her." The hollow smirked, shutting the door behind Shinji.

The vizard chewed on his lower lip as the hollow took his place in front of him.

The hollow dipped his finger into the icing and lapped at it slowly. He left some on his lips and grinned wickedly at Shinji. "Delicious. I can't resist strawberry."

Shinji hesitated for a moment until finally he stepped forward and shyly pressed his lips against the hollow's, licking at the icing there.

The hollow moaned encouragingly, pulling their hips together in a furious grind. He plunged his tongue into Shinji's mouth, rubbing against it with vigor.

Shinji was careful not to drop the plate while placing his hand on the hollow's hip. He pulled back from the kiss, panting, "I... I think we... should finish this..." He held up the plate.

The hollow smirked and took the plate from Shinji. He nodded eagerly. "Take your shirt off."

Shinji did as he was told and stood half-naked, shivering under the hollow's lustful stare.

"Pants off."

Shinji unzipped his school pants with a slowness that tested the hollow's patience. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his pants and tugged them down his slim hips, revealing black boxers. The vizard bowed his head to cover his blush.

The hollow moved forward and forced Shinji into another kiss while sneaking a hand beneath the back of the vizard's boxers to cup his firm cheeks. "Very nice..."

Without warning, Shinji's boxers were ripped down, exposing him to the cold air. He gasped out and instinctively pressed closer to the warm body of the hollow.

The hollow grinned widely at the tall, slim body against his own and wrapped an arm around him. He licked at Shinji's trembling lips with enthusiasm.

"Lean back," the hollow ordered, taking a step backwards.

Shinji placed his hands on the edge of the sink and leaned backwards, arching his back to avoid the cold porcelain.

The hollow eyed his body hungrily. "Good. Stay there." He dipped a finger into the cake and made a messy trail down the center of Shinji's chest. A blue tongue cleaned it quickly.

Another dip of the finger. A trail to a pebbled nipple. A blue tongue roughly lapped at it. A gasp of pleasure was uttered.

This continued until the cake had been mostly devoured on the vizard's flesh.

The hollow eyed the last of the cake and dropped his gaze to the untouched part of Shinji.

Shinji noticed where his eyes were targeted through half-lidded eyes. A deep blush stained his cheeks. "Y–you... don't have to do that."

The hollow smirked up at Shinji and covered his hand with the remaining dessert. Wordlessly, he gripped Shinji, coating him entirely with it.

Shinji cried out, muffling the sound by biting down on his fist. He watched in disbelief as the hollow dropped to his knees before him. Unable to look away, he was met with the sight of the hollow engulfing him.

The hollow grinned at the sounds coming from the object of his lust while running his tongue down the underside of Shinji.

"A–_agh_! _Nhhgh_!" Shinji moaned, realizing that he didn't know what to call the hollow pleasuring him so.

The hollow sensed this and released him, sweeping his tongue around his mouth to collect the mess of icing. He leered. "I don't have a name."

"T–then... what do I... say?" Shinji mumbled, chest heaving.

The hollow frowned and tapped a finger to his chin. "If you call me Ichigo, I'll bite you. I'm nothing like that pathetic excuse for a shinigami."

Shinji nodded dumbly. "Just hollow, then?"

The hollow shrugged at him. He glanced down at Shinji's arousal only to find that there was nothing left for him to lick up. Another glance to the plate in his grasp showed that it was empty, too. "Looks like we're going to take a shower now."

Shinji stared at the hollow as he swiftly rose to his feet and tugged his black obi loose.

It fluttered to the ground, and his shihakusho opened to reveal alabaster, toned flesh.

Shinji's eyes widened as the hollow's body was exposed.

Sandals were then kicked aside.

The hollow shrugged off the heavy clothing and stood fully nude, his face lacking the shame and embarrassment that Shinji had felt. In fact, he seemed pleased to be rid of his clothing. With a grin, the hollow turned on the shower and allowed the water to heat up.

Shinji took off his black wristband and placed it on the sink.

Once the water was hot enough, the hollow turned to Shinji and tugged him by the wrist.

Shinji stumbled in the direction of the hollow and instantly found himself molded with the hollow under the hot stream of water.

The shower curtain was closed.

Shinji was pushed none too gently against the shower wall, his back to the hollow.

The hollow shoved them together, his gentleness forgotten.

"You're mine," the hollow hissed in a husky tone. With that, he pushed into Shinji, claiming him.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo yawned obnoxiously loud as he descended the staircase to the kitchen. He plucked a freshly-baked muffin from the cooling tray and made his way back to the stairs.

"Ichigo?"

He paused, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Yuzu. "Yes?"

"Where's Shinji?"

Ichigo took a small bite of his muffin and swallowed heavily. "Uh... he had to go home. He wasn't feeling well."

"Aww." Yuzu pouted. "Will we be having him over more?"

He absentmindedly rubbed at a the bruise on his cheek hidden from the girl. Through gritted teeth, he growled, "Not... likely."

Cruel laughter echoed through his mind.

'I'm not the one who touched him, and I get hit for it? That's so weak!'

'_Everything went fine until you decided to take over my body again and push him away. We were enjoying a nice afterglow_.'

'On my bed while you were still doing it? I mean,_ really_! That was something I don't want to ever see again!'

'_Well, you see? That's why you got hit! You pushed him away in the middle of hot sex! That has to be kind of insulting, right? Shinji obviously felt as if he wasn't good enough for you_.'

Ichigo muttered to himself while climbing the steps, ignoring his hollow.

_'It_ _was nice, and you know it. Hell, since I'm so generous, I might even consider letting you have a round with him_.

'I'll pass. Believe me.'

'_Hmph. You're no fun_.'

'Whatever. You're not holding up your promise. The deal was that if I gave you some time with Hirako, you'd leave me alone for a whole month. Already you're breaking it.'

'_Erm... I've changed it. If you give me another hour with Shinji, I'll leave you alone for even longer. Deal_?'

'Well... fine, but I gotta find him now.'

'_Hey, King_?'

'What now?'

'_Two_ _months... if you make it a threesome_.'

Lucky for the hollow, Ichigo hated him enough to make that deal.

* * *


End file.
